


An Interesting Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The holidays are looking up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Interesting Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The holidays are looking up.

Title: An Interesting Christmas  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #188: A very Hogwarts Christmas  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: The holidays are looking up.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

An Interesting Christmas

~

When Severus encountered Lupin, he blinked. “Why are _you_ still here?”

Lupin smiled. “Like you, I’m staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.”

Severus frowned. It was difficult enough to hide his attraction for Lupin with hundreds of students about, how would he manage now? “I see.”

“I’d hoped we could exchange gifts,” Lupin continued, handing Severus a small box.

“I didn’t--”

Lupin smiled. “No need to reciprocate, Severus, unless you wish.”

After Lupin left, Severus opened the box. Immediately recognizing the word scrawled on the parchment as Lupin’s password, he smiled. Suddenly, it looked to be a very interesting Christmas indeed.

~


End file.
